


Comme un oiseau blessé

by Nelja



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Credence rêve souvent que Graves l'emmène avec lui et le garde auprès de lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



Credence rêve souvent que Graves l'emmène avec lui.

Il a promis de lui apprendre la magie. Il lui a promis de le faire partir loin d'ici, de lui faire découvrir une nouvelle vie, et rien que pour cela, Credence l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Et puis les mains de Graves l'ont touché et il s'est rendu compte qu'il était bien au-delà de cela.

Le toucher guérisseur de Graves efface les plaies sur ses mains, sur son dos, sur son corps. Il voudrait lui demander de toucher son coeur, de réparer ce qui l'a blessé ici aussi. Il est certain qu'il le pourrait. 

Les mains de Graves qui caressent son cou, s'attardent dans ses cheveux, effleurent parfois sa joue ou son oreille. Cela doit bien être pour une raison. Il voudrait juste, parfois, être prosterné à ses pieds, la tête sur les genoux de Graves, et se faire donner ces caresses du bout des doigts, cette affection distraite. Ce serait assez.

Quand il aura prouvé sa valeur, pense-t-il, quand il est seul, en rougissant. Quand il sera son élève. Quand il sera sien. Et ses pensées sont certainement un péché, mais rien de ce qu'il fait n'est libre de péché, il en a l'habitude.

Il voudrait tellement qu'il l'aime, même un peu.

"L'enfant que vous cherchez." demande-t-il. "Vous le prendriez comme apprenti aussi ?"

"Non." répond Graves. "Pas vraiment. C'est plus une créature étrange qu'un sorcier. Une très précieuse. Que je voudrais pour moi." Et la gorge de Credence s'assèche à l'idée qu'il voudrait être très précieux, lui aussi.

Il se presse contre Graves, la tête contre sa poitrine. Vous pourriez m'avoir, moi, pense-t-il, mais cela ne fait aucune différence. Pourtant, Graves lui caresse doucement la tête, encore, et il se sent comme un petit oiseau blessé qui a trouvé un peu de chaleur.

* * *

Il a suffi de quelques cruelles paroles de rejet. Il a suffi de découvrir l'obscurité en lui. Et maintenant, Credence - a-t-il encore un nom ? - pourrait peut-être s'arrêter, mais il ne le veut plus.

Il veut partir loin d'ici, et il n'a plus personne pour l'emmener, plus aucun endroit où aller, plus aucune vie à espérer.

Il pourrait être la créature très précieuse de Graves maintenant, il le sait. Et quand il découvre qu'il ne veut même plus cela, son ancien plus intense désir, il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus rien à perdre.


End file.
